cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republik von Tungan
Category:Nordreich Category:Nations Category:Member of Nordreich Tungan, officially Die Republik von Tungan, is a country in Northern Europe comprised of Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Baltic Territories who also posses various other territories around the globe such as it's territories in Spain (that resulted in the "Tungan-Spanish War"). Its ethnic background, though comprised of various ethnicities, is presently unified and no conflict between the ethnicities of the Republik exists. It's government is a Military Dictatorship led by Kaiser Luis Voltaire V, who took power after the death of the former leader of Tungan, Kommandant Espusa, who died as a result of a siege by the LOSS Shadows squad into the Imperial Palace of Tungan. During the siege Kommandant Espusa, as well as many other high officials died and the country was in Anarchy. Kaiser Luis Voltaire V, with the support of many of the people, took power 3 days later and is now leading the re-construction efforts after the LOSS war against The Republik of Tungan. =History of Tungan= Before Die Republik von Tungan Throughout the Classical Era all the way into the Middle Ages the lands of what is now Die Republik von Tungan were controlled by various empires as well as by various Nordic tribes and Kingdoms. It's territorial claims in Spain were part of the last Chrsitian strongholds, along with the Kingdom of Castilla y Leon, defending Spain from complete Muslim control. Finally in 1492, the Kingdom of Asturias and Briones together with Castilla y Leon, defeated the Muslim Kingdoms in Spain and expelled the Muslims from the country and unified Spain for the first time in 7 centuries. Meanwhile its Northern European counterparts were trying to unify as well to defeat Czar Frederick II in Russia. In 1787 Spanish explorers sent by King Alfonso and Queen Isabella of the Kingdom of Briones, landed on the shores of Sweden and declared the land as belonging to the Kingdom of Briones. Conquest The already established kingdoms in Sweden once again united with their Finnish and Norwegian counterparts to fend off the Spanish invaders. However, the forces of the Kingdom of Briones, aligned with those of the Kingdom of Asturias, proved too much for the Swedes, Norwegians, and Finnish people and as a result The Spanish Conquistadors and the Briones Crown took over the lands within 7 years. The Kingdoms of Sweden, Norway, and Finland after much fighting finally decided, upon seeing the strength and determination of the Spaniards to unite with them rather than fight them. Tungan Civil War Many of the people of the conquered lands had Anti-Spanish sentiment and wanted to regain the fatherlands and kick out the Spaniards. In 1886, one year before the centennial of unification of the Kingdom of Tungan, a group of conspirators against the Tungan Crown stormed the Imperial Palace and killed King Wilhelm and Queen Isabella V. The resulting revolts, much like those after the death of Kommandant Espusa, allowed for the grandon of one of the Spanish explorers, Frederico De Vega, to take power. Even though he was of Spanish descend many people liked him across the land as a leader. His new "Imperial Guard" fought against the Armies of the Conspirators, called the "Nationalist Armee". Throughout the 15 years of the Civil War the Nationalist Armee gained much popularity, even with Nordic-Spanish peoples of the land. However the support for Frederico De Vega was much greater and his Imperial Guard, after many battle in which even families fought against each other, won and peace was restored to the land in 1901. In 1906, descendants of the Spanish Explorers as well as descendants of the Rulers of the Kingdoms of Sweden, Norway, and Finland signed, with the support of all the people, that no more conflict would ever arise again between the ethnicities of Die Republik von Tungan. 1906-1949: The Time of Expansion Throughout the early 20th century Die Republik von Tungan experienced major growth in it's economic abilities, as well as it's militaristic, and technological advancements. The people of Die Republik remained, as they had promised , non hostile towards each other and began to share cultural ideas. During this time the creation of historical buildings and universities as well as landmarks became very important and the building of huge historical and cultural centers in the major cities went underway. The Armed Forces of Die Republik also went under huge improvements and technological advances. The Bundeswehr as it was named right before GWI, became one of the largest military forces in the world. GWI During GWI Die Republik of Tungan remained neutral, and sought to become a world power while others sought to destroy each other. 1950-2006 Military Coups and the Rule of Daniel Wundt During this 50 year period the Republik experienced many attempted coups by high officers in the Bundeswher. A total of 5 coups were attempted. The most successful of all, led by Generalissimo Daniel Wundt in 1966 established a totalitarian government in Tungan for 40 years, until 2006. During this time wars were fought in Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania, as part of expansionism. The Spanish-Tungan War was fought as well. The Spanish-Tungan War was a conflict that aimed to take back the lands of the former Kingdom of Briones for the Spanish State, however the Bundeswher of Tungan was successful in stopping the Spanish Army. In 2006 Daniel Wundt died and with him, his totalitarian government. Tungan once again became a Republik under the rule of Espusa. The New Republik was declared in November 2nd of 2006. Tungan's presence in the world stage and GWII involvement Under the rule of Espusa,Die Republik von Tungan joined the Allied Coalition of International Defense and started to show it's presence in the world stage. It fought in the GWII against the NPO and GOONS under the Allied Coalition for International Defense, which was part of the bigger "League". During GWII, The Army, and Air Force of Die Republik von Tungan completely destroyed the nations of The Global Empire and Geffenia who were part of the NPO. After GWII Tungan experienced a huge boom in all aspects. It's military became much more powerful, it's economic system bigger and it began trades with many nations. The people of Die Republik of Tungan were very happy. After the GWII Die Republik con Tungan became part of the Nordreich alliance. Espusa's attempted coup of ACID With the alliance he was part of in ruins after many of it's good members left Espusa was furious and thought that he had to do something about it. He contacted the GOONS alliance and asked for their help in taking of ACID in order that he may re-establish it as a strong alliance. Spies from ACID in the GOONS HQ as well as the backing down of Espusa's supporters in ACID (except for Stevepac of Destiny) led to militaristic action from ACID's ally, the League of Small SuperPowers (LOSS). The LOSS Shadows Squad took the country by surprise and infiltrated the Imperial Palace . During this time Die Republik von Tungan had also acquired a nuclear weapon. During the siege Espusa was killed and the resulting attacks from the LOSS shadow squad as well as being leader-less left the country in a state of anarchy for 3 days. The Army of the Republik was going to counterattack but threats against the country with nuclear strikes if Tungan launched any attacks including launching it's own nuclear weapon, resulted in the Senate opting for Surrender rather than have the people of Die Republik suffer and die. After the 3rd day of anarchy, the senate unanimously, with support from the majority of the populace chose Kaiser Luis Voltaire V as the new leader of Die Republik von Tungan. Luis Voltaire's Government, Negotiations with LOSS/ACID, and Reconstruction Luis Voltaire V had to accept the surrender terms send to him by ACID and LOSS. These surrender terms were absurd and aimed to leave Die Republik von Tungan completely defenseless. The terms were: 1. Repay all aid given to him by ACID members to help him purchase his nuke. 2. De-commission nuclear weapon immediately. 3. De-commission air force 4. Pay ACID $1,000,000 5. Pay ACID 100 Tech 6. You aren't allowed to invest in your nation until the debt is cleared. 7. You allow ACID to live in peace without prejudice. 8. If you join another alliance, you agree to not get them involved in conflict with loss or acid over this issue. Friends of Luis Voltaire V, namely Kaiser Martens of Deutschland, Archon, Emperor ß, and Striderwannabe, all of Nordreich delegated with LOSS over the terms as they saw them unfair as did Luis Voltaire V. After 2 days of talks the final terms were settled, they included reducing the tech from 100 to 35, and to decommission only 1/3 of the Uberluftwaffe, all the rest still stood as well as the 1,000,000 which wre paid by Kaiser Martens of Deutschland. After the negotiations came Reconstruction. In the short time in power of Luis Voltaire V, almost half of the reconstruction efforts have already been completed. Trade with countries has already been re-established and Die Republik von Tungan is quickly on it's way to superpower strength once again. The Republik shall rise once again! =Economy= The economic activity of the Republik before the creation of the Republik was little to none, it was a self dependent state in which all aspects of the economy would rely on a massive system of a socialized economy. After Espusa was declared the leader of the Republik a steady rise in trading with other nations proved very successful at establishing the Republik in the world trade stage. The establishment of a stock market system, the Die Republik Stock Market (RSM) as well as heavy investments in trading , as well as the technological advancements and infrastructure build up of the country during this time also proved to be successful at raising the living conditions of the citizens. Throughout the middle of Espusa's rule a small decline in trading activity due to the cancellation of trades between certain countries led to a short period of economic depression. In the recent attacks by LOSS and the subsequent sanctions imposed the country went through its own version of the Great Depression. Under the leadership of Luis Voltaire V it has however, returned to Pre-War levels and the country is well on it's way to becoming a even greater economic power. =Armed Forces= The military spending of Die Republik von Tungan is kept a well guarded secret. Its stockpiles of weapons are exceedingly growing such as it's stockpile of Cruise Missiles. The Armed Forces are called the Bundeswehr and is comprised of the Uberluftwaffe and the Heer. Every male as soon as they reach 18 has to enlist in either the Heer or the Uberluftwaffe and after 1 year of duty is dismissed. UberLuftwaffe The Air Force of the Republik is called the UberLuftwaffe. Its aircraft are some of the most technologically advanced and include Tupolev Tu-160s and B-1B Lancers as well as Su-30 MKI and F-22 Raptor Fighters. Its Fighter numbers were depleted somewhat during the recent was with LOSS but the UberLuftwaffe is already purchasing more. It has numerous bases around the world and in it's territories such as the ones in Spain and Germany. It has stationed these aircraft strategically around the world so that they can reach any destination in the world in a matter of minutes. Heer The Heer, the Army of the Republik is one of the fastest growing and most technologically advanced armies in the world. The Heer has recently created a West Point like academy for the Heer, called the Republik Heer Akademie, where students learn what they need to be top notch soldiers and leaders. The Heer's Soldier count is steadily rising and as a result of the recent conflict with LOSS getting trained in urban combat more vigorously. =Die Tungan Reich= A short time after Espusa coming into power, Die Republik of Tungan's territorial claims around the world grew. The "Expansionist" ideals of Espusa Buhr (his full name) were criticised by many people in the international community. Several militaristic campaigns were executed throughout the world to expand the territories of Die Republik von Tungan with several wars breaking out because of the expansionism of Die Republik. The month of November of 2006 was when all these militaristic actions of expansion took place. November is now known as the month of the birth of the Tungan Reich. The territories and lands acquired after Espusa Buhr's rule were The Phillipine Islands, New Zealand, Tasmania (formerly part of Australia), Madagascar, South Africa, French Guiana, Uruguay, Cote D'Ivore, Sierra Leone, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Armenia. The Wars for expansionism are a testament to Espusa Buhr's harsh but brilliant military leadership abilities and a testament to how far the Tungan Bundeswehr has advanced. African Campaign The African Campaign of expansionism was mostly un-militaristic and consisted of buying Sierra Leone and Cote d'Ivore from the French and South Africa from the English. The people of Madagascar, however, decided to rebel against the siege of their lands and held rallies and amassed their troops to meet the Tungan Bundeswehr. The forces of Madagascar were, even with their courage, no match against those of the Republiks and the whole country was taken over in 3 days. The siege of Madagascar began in November 1st,2006 and ended on November 4th. Part of the Tungan Bundeswehrs strategy was to bomb key targets of the military of Madagascar and then have the ground forces sweep up any remaining troops. This was all done very quickly and efficiently. Also, the Tungan Navy surrounded the island and shelled enemy strongholds for many days, including the capital of Madagascar. The Government of Madagascar finally acknowledged the victory of Die Republik and sent a message to Espusa Buhr, stating their surrender and submission to the Republik's will. Phillip Masse, the Prime Minister of Madagascar was assassinated by a military faction of the military of Madagascar for surrendering to Die Republik. Die Republik von Tungan established a puppet ruler in Madagascar to oversee their newly acquired territory. The Philippines The Tungan-Phillipines War was another one of the tactical Blitzkrieg victories of Die Republik, it was only a matter of 5 days for the Tungan Bundeswehr to take over the islands of the Philippines. The seize started on November 13th and ended on the 18th. Again, the UberLuftwaffe and the Tungan Navy played major roles in the siege of the islands for Die Republik. Cruise missile strikes on key targets, as well as off shore shelling by the battleships of the Tungan Navy, followed by ground forces sweeping up any enemies left and occupying the area were the ways in which the Philippine Islands were taken for Die Republik. on the 18th of November the troops of the Tungan Bundeswehr reached the outskirts of the capitol, Manila, after taken all the islands of the Philippines. The troops waited on the outskirts of the capitol while off shore battleships shelled the city and strategic bombers were brought in to take out any remaining opposition by the military of the Philippines. The final push to the city was then initiated by the Army and the city was taken by midday on the 18th. By the might of the 18th the newly appointed governor of the islands by Espusa Buhr, Daniel Johnson, took power and the Philippines became a territory of Die Republik. Days later, the body of the former president of the Philippines, Alberto Carranza, was found floating on the waters of the South China sea along with the wreckage of a convoy of water vessels, in an apparent attempt to escape the islands to Japan. Reports indicate that his convoy was attacked by fighters of the UberLuftwaffe. New Zealand and Tasmania on the 20th of November, the governments of New Zealand and Tasmania, fearing they would be next in the vicious expansionism of Die Republik, decided to declare war on Die Republik von Tungan and make preemptive air strikes on Die Republik's newly set up governments of the Philippine islands and Madagascar. This action was counteracted with an immediate launching of Cruise Missiles towards the government palaces of New Zealand and Tasmania. The Prime Minister of New Zealand barely escaped a strike on his office and home, while the Governor of Tasmania died in a cruise missile attack to his office, where many of his high ranking military officers died as well. Tasmania, leaderless and unwilling to fight the Tungan Bundeswehr declared a cease-fire with Die Republik, and was made the new territory of Die Tungan Reich. Another puppet government was set up in the country as well, under the leadership of Antonio de la Vega. The New Zealand government was ready to attack once again at Die Republik's newly acquired territories and a death squad, ordered to assassinate Espusa Buhr was sent to Helsinki. Their plane, however, was shot down by the UberLuftwaffe as it tried to enter Tungan Airspace around Helsinki, which was tightly monitored by the UberLuftwaffe. Espusa Buhr quickly ordered that the island of New Zealand be taken as quickly as possible. On the 21st of November 3 convoys of landing ships, battleships, destroyers, aircraft carriers, and submarines based in the Philippines were dispatched to commence a siege of the northern island of New Zealand on the 23rd of November codenamed "Operation Underlord", while 2 were dispatched from Tasmania to siege the southern island late at night on the 22nd. The naval convoys split up and were to attack and land on all sides of the island, thereby surrounding the Military of New Zealand and creating several fronts for them to fight. The Naval convoys each had bombers which were to weaken the shore defenses of New Zealand. The bombers were supported by fighter escorts and bombed the defenses together with the help of the battleships of the Tungan Navy. In the early morning of the 22nd of November the Naval convoys were close to the beaches of New Zealand and began bombarding the shoreline defenses. Troops were parachuted behind the beaches and were ordered to clear the way for the troops on the beach and for supply lines. The troops landed on the beach and took out all the defenses with help of UberLuftwaffe fighter pilots. The movement further into New Zealand began right away. During the day on the 22nd Tungan troops took all the cities in New Zealand and secured most of the Southern and Northern island. They were to wait until the early morning of the 24th to make their final push into the capitol of Wellington. On the morning of the 24th the capitol was bombarded by guns of the Tungan Armee, as well as bombed by offshore guns and Aircraft of the UberLuftwaffe. Once key targets were taken down, the Armee was ready to move in with landings on the beaches of Wellington from the southern flank and the northern flank encountering some more resistence. The southern flank quickly took their assigned portion of the city, including the Presidential palace of New Zealand. This allowed them to help the troops from the northern flank by surrounding the remaining opposition. The city was completely taken by the end of the day and that concluded the military campaign of Die Republik to acquire New Zealand. Their Prime Minister, Ronald Shipley, was taken from power and replaced by the Republik's new Governor of New Zealand, Hans Ploppa. Ronald Shipley was extradited to Helsinki, along with the high ranking officials of his government and were held on trial by Tungan Courts on attacking Die Republik, they were executed 3 days later on the 27th of November. The Caucasus The military excursions in the Caucasus were to secure the oil fields of the Caucasus for the Republik. The Caucasian Campaign started while the Siege of New Zeland was under way, many of Espusa Buhr's top advisers said it was suicide, but Espusa Buhr assured them it was all part of his strategy that the Caucasians see that the Republik can fight 2 wars at once and win. The declaration of war against the countries of the Caucasus was issued on the 24th of November (2006) and on the 29th of November, all three countries (Georgia, Azerbaijan, and Armenia) declared surrender. Espusa Buhr was straightforward on his intentions when he televised his speech to the people of the Republik stating that "The military excursion into the Caucasus was to expand the richness in oil of the Republik in order that it may not depend as much on foreign exports from other Middle Eastern countries." Espusa Buhr also stated that the excursion would only last at the most 1 week, and in this he was correct. Upon hearing the declaration of war by Espusa Buhr, the leaders of Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia decided to join forces against those of the Republik's. Precision air strikes on Georgia's major cities began shortly after Espusa Buhr's televised declaration. Air strikes on keys targets in Azerbaijan and Armenia shortly followed. After 4 days of air strikes Vladimir Sheshenko of Armenia and Kombayn Nikoladze of Azerbaijan, fearing the destruction of their countries shortly after, decided to surrender. Georgia's President, Kristofer Kristavi, 1 day later (on the 29th) decided that Georgia's Armed Forces would only die in vain as well, and all three countries signed the Caucasus-Tungan Agreement on the 29th of November. The agreement included that the lands and the people of the Caucasus, as well as it's natural riches were from that point forward under the of the Die Republik von Tungan. Kristofer Kristavi of Georgia, upon realizing his countries defeat issued a speech in which he said that the Republik von Tungan's troubles were now in the reconstruction of Georgia and that in the end the Republik would have gained nothing. 2 days later after his speech, on the 4th of December, he committed suicide in his limousine on his way to more talks with Espusa Buhr of Tungan, Vladimir Sheshenko of Armenia, and Kombayn Nikoladze of Azerbaijan. The countries of the Caucasus were joined together, under Die Republik, and named the Caucasian Territories and a puppet government under, led by Vladimir Sheshenko was implemented on the 9th of December. Kombayn Nikoladze was assassinated on the 18th of December by members of the "Kaukasische Gegenden Polizei" (a police force led by high commanders of the Tungan Bundeswehr to keep order in the newly acquired territories) for attempting to regain power of Azerbaijan and act against Die Republik. =Die Republik von Tungan and Nordreich= Even though the Republik von Tungan had joined the Nordreich after GWII, it's involvement in the alliance was not that great. With Espusa Buhr's unsuccessful coup of ACID, Die Republik was not so popular with other Nordreich nations for having the Nordreich step in and help the Tungan government negotiate the terms of surrender with LOSS. However, since Luis Voltaire V has taken power, Die Republik's influence and popularity in the Nordreich has been steadily rising. Luis Voltaire V has publicly said that he and Die Republik will be in the Nordreich and help out in any way possible to the alliance's goals. Luis Voltaire V is the ambassador of Nordreich to The Trade Federation, The NAAC, IDL, BE, and LOSS. =St. Paddys Day War causes civil unrest= The St. Paddys Day War was a campaign of the Nordreich against a Communist alliance called the Liberation Socialist Front which was part of the bigger bloc of communist alliances called L'Internationale. The Campaign was a major success for the Nordreich having won the war in 2 days. The Campaign however would be one of the causes of Great War III. Die Republik von Tungan however did not participate along with it's Nordreich allies in this campaign due to domestic issues such as riots and protests. Riots across Die Republik Luis Voltaire V, having received word that the nations of the Nordreich would fight against the Communist alliance of the Liberation Socialist Front decided that his nation would participate in dealing with the Communist thread. The people of Die Republik supported the war, however many small factions of demonstrators started ensuing riots against the war and convinving people of not supporting the war against Communists. An association called the ACP, Action Cooperation and Peace, with its 40,000 members across the lands of Die Republik and its territories, coordinated mass riots across the big cities of Die Republik and as a result semi anarchy resulted in some cities. The troops of the Heer had to be redeployed to maintain the peace in the country and as a result Luis Voltaire V decided that Die Republik would not participate in the war after all. The leadership of Nordreich, after hearing that one of it's members was having domestic problems with civil unrest, allowed Luis Voltaire V to issue a "State of Emergency" within the Nordreich Alliance and call for help from any nation able and willing to do so. Luis Voltaire however, in a meeting with Kaiser Martens and Emperor B of Nordreich, decided that the main foucs of the Nordreich was to fight against the LSF and the Bloc known as the Internationale and that any domestic problems would be taken care of by Die Republik's highly trained Police forces. After the meeting with Nordreich leadership and in a highly controversial move, Luis Voltaire issued a "State of Alertness" within Die Republik and deployed elite police forces to arrest individuals linked with sparking unrest and coordinating such riots as the "Peace we Demand!" riot in one of the nation's biggest city, Dessau. After three days of policing operations and after many inciters of the riots were taken into custody peace was restored to Die Republik. One thing that still is left from the incidents and riots is the fact that the government of Die Republik has to keep an eye out on orginizations like the ACP and others which can cause trouble in the country. =Great War III= Prelude to War Since the aftermath of Great War II and the defeat of the League there was tensions between the former alliances of the now dissolved League and the alliances of the Initiative. During the latter half of March (15th to 19th) those tensions rose for various reasons. Alliances from the former League such as GATO started to distribute anti-NPO and anti-Initiative propaganda that accused the Initiative of trying to control the World. Communist factions and blocs, such as L'Internationale began to spread Anti-Initiative propaganda specifically directed at the alliance of the Nordreich. The defamation brought upon the Nordreich was not tolerated and led to the Saint Paddy's Day War in which many nation members of the Libertarian Socialist Front were destroyed and others left in ruins after only a 3 day campaign against them. After the end of this short and victorious campaign by the Nordreich against communists tensions lingered and would lead to future Wars between Leftists and the Nordreich. Start of the War Due to the fact that the World's alliances were declaring war on each other and that tensions with various alliances was increasing dramatically, the Nordreich, which Die Republik was a member of, declared war on the Alliances of the Blob. Die Republik von Tungan, responding to the call of the Initiative and the Nordreich decided to join the war against the so called "alliances" of the Blob. Luis Voltaire was all for war, and so was the Senate of the Republik, and the declaration of war on severeal countries of the alliances of the Blob was readied. The nations of the Nordreich, including Die Republik von Tungan, were ready to strike when a sudden declaration of war from the alliance called the Socialist Workers Front was issued and attacks on Nordreich nations were imminent. Die Republik von Tungan and Nordreich fight against the Socialist Workers Front The nations of the Nordreich had to divert their attacks on nations of the Socialist Workers Front at the last minute. Some Nordreich nations were caught of guard, but many were quick to react to the SWFs Declaration of War. Luis Voltaire V, recieving intelligence reports that indicated that two members of the SWF, USSR and Osiris, would attack Die Republik immediately ordered Cruise Missile attacks amd bombing runs to de run over the industrial cities of the USSR and Osirus. These attacks were followed by quick counterattacks in which the infrastructure of Die Republik was damaged some. On the second day of the war Die Republik suffered geavy losses to its Uberluftwaffe, however it's Cruise Missile stockpiles remain high. Ground operations have all been decisive victories for the brave troops of Die Republik. In the 42 ground battles between the countries of the Osirus and USSR versus Die republik, none have been losses, all have been victories. The brunt of the damage to Die Republik came from missile attacks and bombing runs over the industrial parts and cities of Die Republik. This was die to the defenses of Die Republik being, for the most part, destroyed in the first 2 days of the war. Die Republik defeats the USSR and Osirus On the night of the 28th of March to the morning of the 29th 2007 the nation of the USSR agreed to unconditional surrender to Die Republik von Tungan, the Nordreich, and the Initiative. The nation of Osirus however, has not surrendered. Even though the infrastructure of the nation of Osirus has completely been destroyed by the cruise missiles and attacks of Die Republik its leader, Sayna Seth, refuses to surrender. Even though the people of the country of Osirus are suffering greatly and are dying, their incompetent leader full of pride refuses to surrender and has resorted to terrorist tactics and continous to employ terrorists to attack the People of Die Republik von Tungan. After many days of continued bombardment of Osirus by Die Republik's cruise missiles, the nation's infrastructure was unable to produce enough revenue as to fund it's war against Die Republik. Osirus's leader, Sayna Seth, is now in exile and the terrorist attacks and insurgency withing Die Republik have stopped due to the fact that they are without funds and leadership. The Police forces of Die Republik were also key in stopping Osirian terrorists from continuing to carry out attacks on citizens of Die Republik. Many arrests, including that of most of the leadership of the Osirian terrorist group called Osanaman which is held responsible for most of the terrorists attacks within Die Republik. The leadership of Osanaman is currently under custody of the Geheime Reichspolizei (the Nordreich secret police who have worked alongside Die Republikan Uber Polizei in arresting top terrorists) and are awaiting trial on charges of crimes against citizens of Die Republik and mass murder.